


mother & son (a bond that cannot be broken)

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Kurt Wagner, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Kurt Wagner, Minor Swearing, OOC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Raven | Mystique, Precious Kurt Wagner, Raven | Mystique Tries to Be a Good Parent, Raven | Mystique is Kurt Wagner's Parent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but idc lol, first proper x-men fic, pure fluff, raven may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: Raven is a single, and struggling, mother. Sometimes she forgets that just because things are different now, doesn’t mean they have to be later on.Or: Kurt being 4 and Raven being a good mom because I hate how everyone thinks she would be a bad one
Relationships: Azazel & Kurt Wagner, Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr & Hank McCoy & Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Kurt Wagner, Hank McCoy & Kurt Wagner, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Kurt Wagner & Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Everyone, Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	mother & son (a bond that cannot be broken)

**Author's Note:**

> hiyaaaa!!! sooo this is my first ever proper x-men fanfic (because ‘alphabet soup’ doesn’t rlly count as an x-men fic in my head lol). I do hope u all enjoy this tho!! Pls tell me any mistakes or ur ops in the comment section!! This was actually gonna be a bit longer, but I decided to cut it there. I might make a part two, imma just see how well this turns out :p 
> 
> Hope u enjoy!! :))

“Mama!” Kurt, in his small, four year old innocence, came bursting through in a puff of blue smoke, grinning with kitten like baby teeth as he jumped straight onto Ravens back, the mother letting out a noise in shock as she hunched over herself to keep her wriggly son steady “Mama park!” The normally quiet little boy screamed into her ear, three fingered tiny hands wrapped around her neck to keep himself steady. 

“What did I tell you about going from room to room?” Raven complained as she reached behind herself to grab her boy and pull him over to her front, setting him so he wrapped his chubby little legs around her waist as she steadied him with one hand under his tail and the other on his back. 

Kurt, blushing a bright purple in contrast to his blue skin, bashfully looked down at his lap, sniffling as he shrugged with a worry to his bottom lip. “Not to, but- but I-“

And oh, that face. It was so much like Azazel when he didn’t get his own way. Raven felt a pit of sorrow in her stomach, and she tried to handle it before it took her over once again. But first, cheering her boy up was her priority “Butt?” Raven asked in mock-shock, gasping loudly “That’s rude of you, baby” 

Kurt looked up with a vibrant grin, Raven bouncing her boy gently as he giggled with that scrunched up nose and wiggling tail just behind him. Raven couldn’t help but grin back at her boy, patting his butt gently to calm him. 

“So, what did you need?” She asked gently, her find smile still on her face as Kurt started to fiddle with her blonde hair. Raven had taken to normally being in her true blue form when with Kurt, but before the boy decided to attack her she was in her human form. Needless to say, Kurt was fascinated with his mother’s mutation. 

“Uhm..” Kurt huffed our a get breathes in that excited toddler fashion, before peeking up “Can we- can we go see, um, Uncle Charles?” He kicked his legs gently at Ravens sides. 

“Not today, Kurt. It’s a school day” Raven explained, getting ready for a whiny toddler at her response. 

“But- But we haven’t seen him in ages!” He whined out, sniffling as he started up the fake tears. He was such a lovely little boy, normally. He could be a terror when he didn’t get his way, something he probably got from Azazel. Not from Raven, definitely not...

“I know! How long has it been?” She said in mock-shock, setting the boy into his hip as she made her way into the kitchen to grab Kurt a snack to fix his foul mood. 

“Years!” Kurt exclaimed, leaning backwards in exaggeration as he threw his arms up. Raven quickly caught him with her hand on his back and pushed him back up into a sitting position with a stern look, which Kurt ignores in favour of whining again. Raven, probably immaturely, whines back in a mocking tone, making Kurt giggle at his mother’s antics. 

“Years, huh?” She grinned, and Kurt nodded “Wow, then we must be so ooooold” She exclaimed as she set the boy into the counter, reaching into the pathetic fridge in their pathetic little apartment they called a home. 

“You are...” Kurt mumbled, and Raven gasped in actual shock for once as she looked at her giggling boy, cheeky little smile plastered onto his face as Raven laughed back in shock. 

“You little-“ Raven went to grab him, but Kurt squares and jumped off of the counter but bamfed away before he reached the floor. Raven glanced around as she wiped away the blue smoke, trying to look for her boy “Kurt! You know the rules!” She yelled, but couldn’t help but smile as she rushed into the living room to glance around. 

There, on the coffee table, she found her boy standing happily as his tail swished gently behind him. Raven scoffed out a laugh and put her arms out “You cheeky little sh-.. devil. Come get a snack with Mama” She beckoned the boy over, who giggled and bamfed into her arms, tucking his head into the crook of her neck as he curled his legs and arms into his inner body. Raven kept protective arms over his little bundle of a blue body and took him into the kitchen to get a snack. 

That weekend, Raven decided that maybe they should go see Charles. Although their relationship as brother and sister was... rockier than most, she wouldn’t allow herself to stop her own son from having a relationship from his Uncle. And she was sure Charles himself wouldn’t allow that either with the amount of times he had asked for Kurt to join the school when he was old enough. 

No matter how many times Charles asked, Raven refused. She knew him being there was the best thing for her boy but... she couldn’t. She was s attached to her boy, and even though it would be years from now that he would go, she couldn’t say yes. She told herself that it was for Kurt to decide, but she knew deep down it was more than that. Raven was sure she would be able to still see her son, but she couldn’t bare the thought of it. She would teach him herself if she had to (and probably fuck him up completely in the process). 

Kurt was so excited that they got to go to the school for the day, exclaiming how he had to wear his best clothes (Which meant the ones that didn’t have holes or tatters in the knees and sleeves. Money was tight at the moment.) and try to do his hair in the most unflattering way ever. Raven had fixed it with her own hair brush, letting Kurt decide whether to keep it over to one side or flipping it back, to which he decided he wanted to right in his face where he couldn’t see. Raven didn’t have the time to argue with him, so she took her little boys hand and grabbed her keys before they made their way to call a taxi. 

(Public transport was off limits with Kurt. Taxi’s were easier, although the driver always gave her some odd looks, they were a lot more bearable that someone screaming at you and your son. Kurt had cried for two days after the first and last incident that followed the same lining, and Raven feared her boy was too soft for this world)

They got to the mansion soon enough, and were greeted warmly by Hank and Charles on the porch. Kurt ran straight to Hank first, his lack of shoes allowing him to work better on his already clumsy feet as Raven payed the taxi driver and turned to see a cloud of smoke around both Kurt and Hank, who held the wriggling boy with a bright grin. Charles who had probably wheeled himself to Hanks side, kept his eye on Raven whilst Kurt was occupied. 

“Raven! My favourite sister!” He grinned from his bound chair, and Raven couldn’t help but since at the memories of why he was confined to the seat. 

“Your only sister” The taxi was gone now, she could turn back into her blue form, but the students couldn’t see her. They were kids, older than Kurt obviously, and they had definitely seen the Tv if not the newspapers of the blue mutant woman with a slight stomach bump and heavy limp as she protected the president and his Cabinet. So, with a grin, she made her way over to the main boys in her life, taking Charles hand into her own to hold, not shake, as she watched Hank hold Kurt a rambling Kurt up as if he was going to through him upwards, a game they had played for hours down at the lab the last time they had visited. 

“Don’t you dare” Raven warned with a grin, and Hank gently set the boy back into his hip without glancing at the mother, nodding along to whatever Kurt rambled about, tail swishing behind himself as he went on and on about... whatever four year olds spoke about. 

“How have you been?” Charles said with a smile, letting go of his sisters hand to beckon her inside as he wheeled himself away. Raven followed, as did Hank and Kurt who was still yelling oh so excitedly. 

“Good, yeah, we have been good. Kurt tried school..” She trailer off at that. ‘Tried’ was a funny word in this situation. 

“Tried?” Charles, idiotic Charles, asked. 

“Tried.” Raven repeated, definitively as she looked back at how Hank now had Kurt resting on his shoulders, tail wrapped around the mans neck gently for support as his hands gripped the mans ears gently, still babbling. She let out a grin, and Charles chuckled slightly, looking back at the two also. 

“And you? Up to anything exciting recently?” Charles asked as they rounded the corner and found themselves in Charles’ office. Charles went around to sit at his desk, Raven sprawling herself into the armchair opposite, and Hank sitting next to her on the next chair over with Kurt sliding from his shoulders to his lap. 

“Not really,” She shrugged, glanced over at her boy and Hank, then back up to Charles “Kurt wanted to see you” That’s the only reason I’m here, went unsaid. 

Charles didn’t need to read her mind to hear it, though, so oh smartly turned to look at the two at her side. 

“I haven’t even got a hug yet” Charles exclaimed in mock-offence, making Kurt gasp up and look to Charles. 

“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed and bamfed his way straight into Charles seated lap, hugging the man as far as his tiny little arms could go. Charles grinned, and hugged the tiny boy just as gentle, patting his back gently as he gave a soft kiss to the crown of the tots head “Hi uncle Charles” He mumbled through Charles shirt, and Raven saw Hank practically melt at the sound, Charles smile doubling in side. 

“Hello Kurt” He grinned happily and stroked the boys hair down gently. Bamfing normally made it go all wonky anyway, and his hair never wanted to listen to a comb anyway. 

“Hiya!” He pulled away from the hug, grinning kitten like teeth up at Charles before bamfing away again to the bookshelf. He knew he could teleport at the school, because Charles has allowed him the whole time he had stayed overnight. Raven was busy sorting out... past events... during that time, and couldn’t (wouldn’t) find a babysitter in time. So, Charles took him for the morning, day, and evening, and of course during that time Kurt had wrapped everyone around his little tail. 

“Bye then” Charles mumbled with a grin, turning his wheelchair around to watch as Kurt rummages through the lower books on the massive, wall covering bookshelf. He couldn’t reach any higher that the first and second shelf. 

Meanwhile, Raven turned to Hank, who was watching the scene unfold fondly. He felt her eyes on his person, and turned to her with a soft smile. 

“He’s such a good kid” He commented, as if it was a praise. 

“Thanks, Hank.” Raven took it as one “He got it from neither of us” And Hank knew ‘us’ didn’t mean him, but his heart soared, and he must have shown it on his face as Raven peeked up again “I went to go get the files. Of him.” 

“Really?” Hank pushes his heart down, and turned back to his old love “How did that go?” 

“Horrible, obviously.” She turned back to watch Kurt bamf back into Charles lap with a book in his hand, a book much bigger than his three fingered hands. Kurt positioned himself to become comfortable, and Charles started to read aloud softly, keeping the book in both of their eyesight “I mean, I got them easily. Just looking at them... seeing him. Seeing Kurt in him. It was a bit much” 

“I bet” Hank commented back “Your alright now though, yeah? Didn’t give you any long lasting damage?” Kurt couldn’t read, and that worried Raven sometimes. She wondered if four ear olds should be reading. He knew his name, not their last, but his first. Four letters, the K sometimes mixed with a C because apparently they were ‘practically the same mama!’. She knew if he went to school he would be the smartest in his class, and that she was the one limiting her boys education by being so gosh-damn clingy to the one stable thing she had left, but she never sent him back to the nursery. He had hated it because the kids there hated him, and she definitely felt her boy was too good for this world when she had come to collect him from the school with tears down his blue little face, and the teachers looking less than sorry for the boys emotions. Mutant-phobia applies to four year olds also, apparently. 

“I have enough long lasting damage for that to be the thing that breaks me, Hank.” She left it at that, on that somber note did she stand, and head down the mansion, leaving her boy in the hands of her brother for just a moment. He would be perfectly fine in Charles’ hands, she knew that.

Better there than near her. 

The mansion had been redecorated years back to look more like a school, Raven knew that. When they started this whole thing and the talk of an all-mutant school where the First Class x-men could rejoin and rejoice was just a theory whispered in the wind, she knew it would have to be remodelled. But walking the halls of her once-home with her older brother sneaking her around the house in an attempt to not wake their parents and get her some food from the kitchens, those memories were fresh in her head. The floor was the same, the same ugly carpet they had snuck around on, together forever, mutant and proud before the saying came to her life, that childish joy and stress-free life. It was all flooding back. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while” A voice so familiar sounding from behind her, making her snap her body around to see Erik, leaning up against one of the open door-frames with his arms crossed and that grin completely wiped from his face that held eyes that had seen too much. 

“I could say the same thing” She turned around completely to him, stepping closer, but keeping a distance. 

“Hm,” He let out a humourless laugh, and Raven didn’t laugh back. It seemed the only person who could make her laugh was Kurt, which was silly in itself, because Kurt was four and definitely not funny. He made jokes, he tried so hard, and that in itself was funny, which sounded so mean when Raven thought like that. “You have a boy now” 

“You have a boy now” Raven repeated, and Erik stilled his body, going tense as he searched her face. Charles has told her a while ago: Erik found his son. Or the other way around really. Peter, who was ten and already showing signs of a mutation (Which Charles hadn’t disclosed) apparently already made an impression on Erik, at Charles word. For better, she had hoped. 

“Charles told you.” The question wasn’t framed as one, but Raven nodded anyway “Great”

“‘Great’? What does that mean?” She couldn’t help but almost sneer at that. She hadn’t deliberately held Kurt as a secret to Erik, the man was never around during her and Kurts rare visits, and they never spoke anymore. So, she hadn’t had the chance to tell him. Upon hearing that Erik would’ve kept the secret of his own son against Raven, deliberately, she couldn’t help but feel pissed off. 

“We are both parents now” He explained, not quite getting Ravens anger, probably. He wasn’t the mind reader of their broken group.

“Oh.” And okay, maybe Raven looked too much into that “Yeah, we are” She said plain and simple, bland and boring.

“Kurt, isn’t it?” Erik asked, and Raven felt her heart soar at the chance to talk about her pride and joy. She wanted to be that one mother, that mother that bragged about how their child was just such an angel, such a perfect little spawn of God himself, even though his looks counteracted that claim, she couldn’t help but think it (Her thoughts definitely changed when Kurt was throwing one of his tantrums, though. Raven thought that the rarer they were, the more shocking it could be when he threw one) 

“Yeah, Kurt. That’s my boy” She smiled softly, keeping her mom-bragging to a T. She was good at this, and she didn’t feel selfish at that thought. 

“Odd name” Erik commented, and Ravens mood went south. She must’ve shown it, as Erik started to backtrack “Not like, it’s a nice name, I’m sure it suits him well, I just never thought you would name your son that. Never thought you would have a son, anyway” Maybe Erik was the mind reader of their broken group instead? 

“Right,” Raven came out of her unknown protective stance and moved to start walking down the hall again, Erik following without instructions. They spoke as they walked “Of course. It is an odd name, from me. I get what your saying. He does suit it, though. I’ll give you that” Raven went on, keeping her eyes up ahead and not allowing herself to slouch. Erik did the same. 

“Was Erik ever on the list?” Erik couldn’t help but joke and grin, showing all of those teeth as Raven glanced up at him with a smirk. She gently thumped him in the side, doing no lasting damage. 

“Didn’t have a list at all. Azazel wanted something Russian, but I knew that I didn’t want that as soon as I found out” Raven shrugged. If Kurt was a girl, she was sure he (she?) would have had a completely different name, maybe even one of Azazel suggestions, but as soon as she saw her little blue boy, withering in infant compliant, she knew he was a Kurt. 

“Azazel.” Erik spike as if he was talking about an old friend: He was “Is he?” 

“The father, yes. Alive? No.” She said it, plain and simple “Never met Kurt, died just before the birth. He was found on the expectancy date, though. Weeks later.” Kurt had been so small, the early birth doing nothing to his small and short figure. He hadn’t taken away his father’s height, and Raven still didn’t know how to feel. Four years, and she was still so very confused. 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Erik was quick to apologise, been through so much death of his own it was as if he knew what she wanted him to say. He probably based his answer on his own experience “I couldn’t imagine Azazel with a baby though” He tried to joke light heartedly, and Raven let out a smile and a wet chuckle. 

“Neither could I,” She quickly wiped her damp eyes before the tears fell. Old habits died hard. “Maybe the universe was giving me a sign” 

“That Azazel should not have been a father?” Erik quirked, and Raven chuckled again with a nod, but nudged the man gentle in the side none the less. Harmless teasing, really. 

They stood at the end of the hallway, looking out the window and over the lovely gardens. Wide open areas where she, Hank, and the others had partied, had ran, had trained together. Being teenagers, behind happy. Now there was two of them left. Hank and Raven, the others... 

‘Kurts asleep. Stay for dinner?’

Raven couldn’t help but not say no. 

Sitting at dinner with Erik, Hank, Charles and Kurt resting on her lap was... calming. Its what a family should be like, she had thought, a family Kurt deserved. 

When food was served, she woke her boy up to spoon feed him some mashed potatoes and beans before he passed out once again, his chest to her stomach, ear resting just over her heart that thumped in a lull to his slumber. After that, everyone spoke in quiet whispers, not wanting to run the risk of a cranky tot well past his bedtime. 

“Tell me about Peter” Raven said over her baby’s head of soft black locks that she stroked back gently with a warm hand, looking from her boys sleeping face to Eriks own. 

Erik, who sat pushing his food around on the plate like a reluctant teenager, dropped the fork gently and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as he replied “His name is Peter, as you know, he’s ten, which you probably also know, his mutation is coming through, but I’m sure you know-“ 

“Erik” Charles complained with, practically, a whine, making Erik turn to him and sigh, then looking back over at Raven and Kurt, but his eyes stayed on the little boy for a moment longer. 

“His mutation,” He gave a pointed look to the staring Charles, then back to Raven with no glance to her boy, “Is to run so fat and be annoying” 

Raven smirked with a snort at that, grabbing her glass and bringing it to her lips “They all have that” She took a swig, before placing it back down. Raven didn’t fail to notice the fact that it was her favourite red wine that Charles has picked out (He hated the wine) 

“Really?” Erik asked with mock - yet real - curiosity as he trailed his eyes down to Kurt, and kept them there. 

“Mhm, it’s in their blood. Kids are annoying, all of them” Raven said with a smirk, leaning down to kiss her boys crown on his head before stabbing some of her mashed potatoes and eating them. She wasn’t hungry, but it was something to occupy herself with for a moment. 

“That’s not true,” Charles said with an informative smile “Not all of them. Kurts not annoying” 

“Haha,” Raven couldn’t help but let out the most sarcastic smile over her mash “You haven’t seen him after his nap” 

“What’s he like after that?” Erik wasn’t hiding his curiosity this time, and it set Raven back for a moment. Erik wanted to know? Erik definitely wanted to know. He wanted to know more about Kurt, about what it took to be a parents of a kid his age and- Oh. Peter. 

“Whiny, clingy, always craves a bottle apparently” She shrugged, not letting her realisation show. In any other situation, she would’ve picked fun at the older man, because that was their relationship. But this was about Kids, something that wasn’t just a silly joke. Raven was probably taking her mothering role far too seriously, but it meant something to her for Erik to understand what he missed. Not in mean, bragging way, in a way that she just wanted to share the experience to show how amazing it could be. “Obviously he doesn’t get one, because we are a way too old for that now, no matter what he says. So instead, we might get a snack or watch a film.” She shrugged, and couldn’t help but smile at their intrigued, listening faces. 

It felt good to explain her parenting and be praised. Silently at that, but she would take it. It felt good to talk to them again. 

“Stay the night” Charles offered with a smile, grabbing Ravens hand before she could take the sleeping Kurt off of Erik, who had took the smallest into his arms whilst Raven helped with cleaning up. Erik kept a gentle hand on the tiny boys back, rubbing it gently as he peered down at the sleeping boys face. 

“I would Charles, but he needs to sleep-“ Raven started, patting Charles hand with her opposite before pulling away, only to be caught again. 

“He can sleep in one of the rooms opposite Hank or me and Erik.” Me and Erik. They finally sorted that out after all of these years, that did explain why Erik was at the mansion in the first place. 

“I can’t let you do that, Charles. I’m not going to offload him onto you” She wanted to go back home, in her own rundown bed with Kurt in his small room just opposite, asleep and safe. Close by. 

“Then sleep with him then, just stay the night. Please?” Charles asked pleadingly, squeezing her hand. And Raven... 

“Fine, we will stay the night then leave in the morning” She has to agree. She said the words with a smile, and Charles looked just as pleased. 

Raven went to go and grab Kurt from Erik, but the man seemed so focused on the boy he didn’t realise she was close by. 

Raven heard the soft mumbles and coo’s he let out to the boy, gently bouncing him or rubbing his back to calm him in his slumber, and Raven watched and thought about how Erik would have been a good dad if he was there for Peter. 

“Your so tiny,” Erik practically whispered, a silent and one sided conversation meant for one pair of ears “So small, you get that from your mother.” She would have interrupted to slap him, but she had promised herself no violence near her baby until he meant the true nature of it all “I bet your a terror most of the time, but you act all cute to get your way. Yeah, you do don’t you, little cub? You do” He leaves over to give him a kiss onto his forehead, and once he looked up to catch Ravens eye his cheeks flushed a bright red as they stared at one another. 

Raven would have teased, would have prodded him with jabs and jives about going all soft on a tiny little mutant, but she just reached over to scoop her baby into her arms once again with a soft smile, settling the mini blue one down before looking back up at her life long friend. 

“Walk me to my room” She requested with a soft tease, and Erik, who kept his flushing up, just smiled back with a nod, jokingly linking their arms together and making their way up the grand mansion staircase and up to the spare bedrooms furthest away from the students own. 

There weren’t many students at the school, twenty at most, but that didn’t stop Charles from bragging, and praising his children. He was so proud of each of his students even before they could prove a reason. Raven wondered if he was proud that they made it to their teenage years with their mutations, or if he was just so pleased that he had been able to save them from the world that laid ahead. That was the thing about Charles, you never knew if he was doing something just for himself or not. He could be selfish if he wanted to, and sometimes at the wrong times did he pull the ‘me’-card, not admitting mistakes or doing something purely for himself and not thinking about the consequences. That was Charles, Raven knew him down to his heart. They grew up together, she knew who he was. 

Erik opened the door for Raven so she wouldn’t have to jostle the boy in her arms, stepping inside and holding the door open as Raven dashed towards the bed to gently lay the boy down, then proceed to take off the boys baggy shirt and socks, then tucking him into the rich sheets to keep him warm. Raven sat on the end of the bed, taking off her own shoes as she kept an eye on her boy. 

The bed dipped slightly, and Erik was sitting next to her with a soft smile, “He’s a cute kid” 

“Thank you,” Raven smiled, turning to look at Erik and not at her boy “He takes after me” 

“Oh I bet he does” He grinned back, showing all of those teeth, and Raven snorted slightly with a nudge into his ribs. 

Erik left soon after that, bidding the two of them with a goodnight (Kurt got a goodnight kiss of what was showing of his black locks under the white sheets) before turning to leave the bedroom and to go into his own. Raven changed soon after, going from her pale and blonde to blue and red in seconds, curling up into the bed under the sheets and pulling protective arms around her baby, kissing him on the head as she pulled herself to sleep at the sounds of Kurts little sniffly snores. 

Like most mornings, Raven woke up to a whining boy close by, the feeling of a little form curled up onto her stomach, and tiny three fingered hands trying to pull her wrists around the tiny body. She opened her eyes with a soft smile, and watched as Kurt failed to get a morning hug from the once unconscious Raven. She grinned, and picked up her own lazy bones to hug her boy close, not so tight as she normally did due to the lingering slumber in her body, but definitely one of her better hugs. 

“Mama,” Kurt whined out, looking upwards to catch his mother’s eye “Mama you slept long” 

“I did?” She said tiredly, giving a few noisy kissing onto the boys head “How long was I asleep, Kurt?” 

“Too long,” He complained with a lazy rub to his yellow eyes with a tiny fist, scooting his body closer to Raven so he laid over her chest and kept his head on her shoulder instead of her middle “Hugs now” 

“Yes baby, hugs now.” She smiled and brought a hand up to her boys face to gently stroke over his lack of digits “We gotta get you a hair cut” Raven spoke gently, bringing up small conversation in an attempt to help Kurts English a bit more. Although he had never met his father, they had the same struggle with the language. Although Kurt was much younger than Azazel, they spoke in the same way, and if anything, Azazel’s English was worse than her baby boys. He knew the words, but definitely wasn’t completely fluent in it. Raven has been trying to help at Azazel’s persistence but the ‘incident’ happened and now he was gone. 

God damn it, this train of thought was exactly where Raven didn’t want to go. 

“Yeah, ‘it’s- Is getting too long, Mama” Kurt responded as he gently tapped his mothers hand with his smaller one. His hands didn’t shock him, he had never really cared about the appearance of them, or his appearance in general, and Raven was cherishing it while it lasted. Raven was around five or six when she realised how different she truly was, and she couldn’t help but think that Kurt would get to that age of hating himself and his mutation as well. 

“It is, I can barely see you.” She fake gasped with a grin, and Kurt gave out a snuffly laugh as his legs gave gentle and small kicks, his tail whipping tiredly under the sheets, “I could do it” 

Kurt pulled a face “Maybe Uncle Hank” He mumbled, and Raven was in actual shock at that. Even sleepy he was a cheeky little sh- 

“What does that mean?” She asked with a find yet teasing grin “Uncle Hank would probably cut it all wrong” 

“No he wouldn’t” Kurt giggled out, tail still wagging oh so happily. Raven would never not love that little thing, no matter how many times it had slapped her on the leg and left red blemishes that she had to hide from her sensitive boy. 

“He would, He would cut it all wonky, so this part would be all the way down to the ground and your back would be shaved off!” She explained animatedly, and Kurts bigs eyes watched up at her with glee. 

“No he wouldn’t” He let out squeaking giggles, and Raven could tell the boy was waking up from his normal morning-blues (ironic-) 

“He would! I bet he has tried to cut Charles hair and it turned out all ugly, we can ask him later if you want?” Raven offered with a grin, and like a snap Kurt shot up, pulling the covers down gently to glance around the room “Kurt?” Raven asked worried, because at one moment he had looked so happy but now- 

“I forgot we were here!” Kurt yelled out with a grin, turning to his Mama who was going to have a mini heart attack just seconds before he intervened. 

“How did you forget?” Raven practically panted out, leaning her body to Dutt up properly and use the wooden, high bed frame to prop herself up right “You scared Mama, I thought something was wrong” 

“We gotta go ask Hank now!” Kurt grinned with a small bounce, and Raven scooped him into her arms to rest in the crook of her arm and torso, keeping him close as he wriggled in excitement. 

“Oh baby, Hanks definitely asleep” Years of debating ‘Is Hank McCoy an actual early bird or is he a lying hoe”, started by Alex all those years back, had proved their points that Hank was always the one to wake up late despite the bigger blue in her life insisting he was the one to wake up the earliest out of all of them. 

“Why?” Kurt asked, deflated as he sulked with his defiant little kick to the bedsheets atop them. 

“Because, baby,” Raven grinned “He’s lazy” 

“I’m lazy” Kurt announced straight after, not commenting on the jive she gave his precious Uncle Hank. The boy loves him so much, it was sickeningly sweet. Her big and small blue boys. 

“Are you?” Raven asked and Kurt nodded as he stared off to nothing “What makes you lazy?” 

“I sleep a lot” He shrugged and started to fiddle with Ravens hair, her red silk form a rare sight to the boy. He didn’t find the changing odd, but then again not a lot of factors made Kurt think negative of them. Other than ice-slushes, because he tried a sip once and instantly got head freeze which started his long hatred for the drinks. 

“Yes but you napping doing make you lazy, your just a baby” Raven patter the boys back gently, and he scoffed out and off of her arms hold. 

“‘M not a baby. And- and they aren’t naps!” Kurt informed with so much power he couldn’t convinced a whole lot of people in a dramatic, over the top speech as to why naps and being lazy was completely different. 

“They are naps!” Raven exclaimed back as she rolled onto her stomach and rested her elbows by her chest to keep her up “What else are they?” 

“Being lazy! Babies can’t be lazy, because the nap. I’m not a baby, and I nap, so, I’m not a baby!” Kurt yelled out as if it was obvious, mutated hands flailing around to explain an imaginary time line in front of him. 

“Ohh” Raven nodded in interest, because honestly, the politics of naps are very important and rather interesting, “You are right. Mama’s wrong. Now come cuddle” Raven opened an arm, and Kirt babbled on as he scooted over to her side, Ravens arm closing in on the boy as they had a rather interesting talk about naps, before both falling for a morning nap themselves. 

Kurt was right, they were both lazy. 

An hour later, when they both woke up for the second time that morning, they both went downstairs to the kitchen to grab an early brunch, seeing as it was almost lunch by the time Raven had convinced Kurt to get out of bed so they could function like non-lazy mutants and actually eat something. 

At the promise of banana slices, and god did Raven hope the mansion had bananas, they made their way hand in hand down the large staircase and down the halls to the kitchen area. But Raven had stupidly forgot that he mansion was a school, and a school held children, said children being sat at the long breakfast table, heads snapping towards the two blue mutants in the open doorway. Charles sat on the very end of the table, his smile so big before realisation slapped him hard, and he stuttered and explanation. 

“Your here.” One of the students, a boy wearing red-tinted glasses, looking slightly younger than his pre-teen years, but definitely much older than Kurt, pointed out in awe. 

Raven felt her hand grip her baby boys harder, pushing him to start behind her as he fell silent, noticing something wasn’t right and being smart enough not to speak. 

“Your the hero” A girl who sat by glasses boy’s side with ginger hair flowing way past her shoulders in straight locks, also commented. The other children, all older than those two started whispering also, to each other and to theirselves. 

Raven glanced around them with fleeting eyes, before landing on the boy and ginger girl who had stayed staring at her. 

“I’m no hero.” 

Charles let out a cough to break the silent tension, the children all looking to him eagerly. Except the ginger girl, who’s eyes fled down to Kurt huddled up behind his mothers legs, his hand still gripping hers the best it could with his lack of digits. 

“Alright, uhm, everyone, this is Ra-“ 

“Mystique” Raven practically gagged out. She no longer used the name, had disposed of it straight after Azazel’s passing. But these children did not know her true name, and how dare Charles try to give it out. They knew her as Mystique, or the mutant on the Tv, or even ‘the hero’. 

“Yes. Mystique.” Charles sent a silent apology through his mind to hers, and she did not respond. Don’t get in my head, Charles 

“The hero.” A different boy, sat across the red-tinged glasses one said with a shrug. Straight white and floppy hair swishing around as he turned to look at Raven “Right?” That face. That familiar face, he same amount of extra teeth. That was Peter. Erik’s son. 

“No” Raven shook her head, the need to glance away from that familiar face overbearing her. She glanced at her own son, who held not only her face but his father’s. Sometimes when Raven glanced at Kurt, she saw Him. Their mannerisms were completely different, how they spoke and walked being so far apart they only looked like father and son if you looked hard enough. But in his eyes, her eyes, you saw Him. That pleading, begging for instruction look. A desperate plea for guidance. Although there for different reasons, it was there. 

Kurt gave a low whimper up at his mother, squeezing their conjoined hands gently. She had been staring, and Raven felt a pang of guilt rush through her. Forgetting, completely, about her audience, she scooped her boy up into her arms, lifting him up and hugging him gently, face turned away from the looking crowd. Kurts head would have rested on her shoulder if she didn’t keep it tucked into the crook of her neck. She didn’t want them seeing him, or herself. 

Thy stayed like that for a moment, Charles obviously doing something as in a snap all of the children were talking to each other once again, eagerly and as if nothing had happened. Which, in their minds, probably hadn’t. Charles was smart like that. 

Said man came wheeling over to the two, a gentle hand being placed on Ravens flexed arm from the force of her embrace. She glanced down at her brother, and he gave a reassuring smile. 

“They won’t remember you two. I’m sorry, I should have warned you before” Charles apologises sincerely, and at the trustworthy voice, Kurt popped his head out from his mothers neck, looking dazed for a moment before looking down at Charles and giving a bright smile to his uncle. 

“Mornin’!” Kurt grinned, bright, as if nothing happened. She wondered if Charles has poked in Kurts brain also to settle him. She hoped not, because as much as she hated Charles in her own brain, the thought of him in her boy’s made her anger light a flame inside her chest. 

“Good morning, buddy” Charles greeted softly, putting his arms out as Kurt started to wriggle towards him. Raven deposited the boy into his arms, and regained her breathing as the boy babbled to his uncle. In three, hold two, out four. Kurt was fine. In three, hold two, out four. They wouldn’t remember them. In three, hold two, out four. Kurt was safe. 

“You alright?” Hank, soft, calming Hank, places a hand on her shoulder so gentle it was almost unnoticeable. She had changed to her human form in the time it took for her to regulate her breathing, and she opened her eyes to lock onto Kurt first. Always Kurt first. He was babbling to Charles still, who listened intently to the weightless boy standing on his lap in almost perfect balance. He was the clumsiest, yet most precise toddler she had ever met, even if he wasn’t technically a tot anymore and Raven hadn’t met any toddlers really before Kurt came into the world. 

Only once she had confirmation her darling was alright, she turned to looked at Hank, reading the concern that laid on his face in big bold letters. 

She nodded before looking down at the ground. She wondered if Hank was Kurts son, somehow, if it was at all possible in a different universe, would he be the same? He wouldn’t have his tail, and would probably have the ability to change his skin tone. Would he be as sweet though? Probably, because Kurt didn’t get it from either herself or Azazel. He might even be sweeter with Hanks added bonus. But that was a silly thought, nobody would be sweeter than Kurt. And Hank was not Kurts father. Not in any dimension or reality was that a fact. 

Hank and Raven were destined to fail together. 

Before they left, or before Raven broke the news to Kurt that they would be leaving the mansion to head back home, she took her boy out into the back gardens of the mansion. She took them deep into the wood to minimise the risk of some of the children seeing them - again. 

“Mama look!” Kurt claimed before bamfing away in a tiny puff of blue cloud. He ended up halfway up a tree, giggling excitedly as his three fingered hands reached up to grip the next branch above, lifting himself onwards and upwards. 

“Kurt, be careful!” Raven yelled up to the boy, watching as his tail flicked in reassurance that the boy definitely heard him, but was just ignoring her. Oh he truly could be a little sh-

“Listen to your mother, Kurt!” Erik, who literally just appeared out of nowhere called from her side, giving both those blue a shock as they snapped their heads to him, Kurt losing his grip and falling off the branch with a yelp. 

Erik was the first to react, having had his attention on the boy anyway, he lunged forward just as Raven did, snapping her head back and starting to run towards her falling boy. Raven held out her arms just before Kurt, but Kurt suddenly stopped midair, seconds away from his mothers arms as his little body levitated above her. 

Raven turned to Erik, who held a hand up to the boy, concentrating as he gently lowered him down into Ravens awaiting arms, which wrapped around her boy in automatic motherly instinct. 

“Since when could you do that?” Raven broke the tension, and Erik started walking over to them as his normal, to many teeth smile shone through. Exactly like Peter’s had been. 

“Recently,” Erik said before turning to the still-stunned Kurt “You little man,” Erik brought wiggling fingers to the boy’s tiny stomach, making him giggle and try to push them away “Need to watch where you are going. And listen to your mother, at that.” 

“I did! You shocked me!” Kurt yelled back with a grin, arms wrapping around his mothers to keep close to her. 

“I did?” Erik asked rhetorically with an exaggerated gasp, making Kurts tail swish and his legs kick in excitement. 

“You did! You weren’t there, and then you were!” Kurt explained as if it was simple, which, it kind of was. Erik wasn’t there, then somehow he was. How he got there that fast was unexplainable. 

“That’s true! Maybe I teleported, like you do?” Erik said with a shrug, and Kurt thought it over for a moment. 

He deemed the argument: Wrong. 

“No.” Kurt shook his head and Raven gave a snort “Your wrong, that doesn’t make sense. You can’t have my ‘portation because it’s mine” 

“He has you there” Raven said with a shrug, watching as the two bantered and bickered between the other. 

“Okay, your right and I’m wrong” Erik admitted in mock surrender, putting his hands up to show his backing down. 

“Good” Kurt said with a definite nod, making both Erik and Raven burst into laughter. Raven bounces her boy gently in her arms, and gave his back a pat as he gave throaty giggles. 

“Alright cheeky,” Raven chuckled out gently, settling him quick as he huddled his head into the crook of her neck again “We better be off in a bit” 

It seemed both Erik and Kurt deflated at that, Kurt giving a low whine as Erik gave a sad sigh. Both children, honestly. 

“Nooo” Kurt whined out with a thump of his tail onto Ravens leg, making Raven glare down at the boy in warning. 

“Hey, don’t start that. We have to get home soon” Raven gently pat the boy’s back, turning to Erik for some support. 

“Well, you don’t have to.” Erik, that fucker, responded with a shrug, making Kurt perk up happily with a bright grin, reaching over to Erik with eager grabby hands “You could stay here for the rest of the day, then go tonight instead” Erik said with a shrug as he took Kurt into his own arms, settling him onto his hip easily as if he had done it so many times before. 

“Yeah mama!” Kurt yelled happily, tail wagging behind him in joy “We can stay for the day!” 

Raven glanced between the two, both grinning so bright and pleading. Honestly, Erik was acting younger than Kurt was. But...

“Fine” She sighed out “But after dinner we are leaving. Okay?” Raven agreed with a pointed look to the both of them, who grinned brighter, if at all possible, at getting their own way. 

“Yay!” Kurt exclaimed with a throw of his arms up in victory, Erik bouncing him as they both laughed at their win. 

Erik would have been such a good father.

**Author's Note:**

> das it!! Did u like it? Did u not like it? Do u want more? Am I asking to anybody questions (maybe)? 
> 
> Tell me ur opinions in the comments!  
> (or if u have any of ur own questions about this !verse) 
> 
> Thank u so much for reading!!!


End file.
